clashofrivalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prolouge (Fate of War)
Plot Awakening In the final battle against the branch of Akatsuki lead by Anji's father, Anji, Sojiro and Honzo emerge victorious. Tyeron manages to re-combine himself and appears just as the battle has ended. In the original ending to Anji's Darkness, Kai and Shuhan died, along with many others. However, the creator of the series (myself) don't want to end on such a bad note for to branch off from, so in the What-if scenario, Kai and Shuhan survive, however are frozen alongside Anji, Sojiro, Honzo and Tyeron for 100 years. Anji awakees and realizes Tyeron and Honzo have already fled the scene. Kai, Sojiro and Shuhan are already awake. Shuhan acknowledges that his powers froze them all, from going out of wack, like they had in the fight last time. (Which is how he survived the fight) Sojiro complained but Tyeron told him to chill. Shuhan suggested they all part ways for their homes. Kai agrees. Sojiro states he has no home and requests to return to Star with Kai, whom agrees to it. Anji decides he shall attempt to join Cloud Village. Anji and Cloud Village Anji found it easier to infiltrate that he expected. Few noticed him, and those who did were rendered unconscious quickly and silently. He then ends up in a small fight against the Raikage. They seem fight be on about the same level. Anji tells Raikage he doesn't wish to fight, but merely to join Cloud Village. Raikage announces to his villagers that Anji will partake in a test of strength, power and will. He has to wear the Raikage's weights and if he takes them off, Raikage will know, due to a jutsu on them. He is to go to a mountain and survive on it for 3 days, still wearing the weights. On the third day he is to come down from the mountain with the head of the Great Serpent that lives there. The Raikage says he could survive there for a week easily, but does not believe Anji will last 3 days. If Anji survives, he is a Cloud Ninja. Anji accepts the terms. Shuhan and Leaf Village Shuhan heads for his home. He acknowledges that things could be different than expected. There was no telling how long he had accidentally frozen them all. Shuhan then dodges Raikiri. The attack is from Hiroshi Hyuuga. Shuhan comments on how the Elderly Hyuuga reminds him of Naruto Uzumaki. The Hyuuga comments on how he feels it odd that Shuhan speaks of his father as if he were a child. Shuhan is surprised, as he last saw Naruto when he was young. The Hyuuga feels insulted by what he feels his speaking ill of the 7th Hokage. Hiroshi attacks Shuhan, who dodges it and doesn't counter. Shuhan comments on how he knew the kid had it in him to be Hokage, believing the Hyuuga's words. He then asks about Kakashi. The Hyuuga decides to play along and states that Kakashi was the 6th Hokage, who apparently became Hokage after the 5th went into a coma and died while in it, after fighting an Akatsuki member named Pain, but stepped down once Naruto was deemed ready. He adds that Kakashi was his second Teacher, after Shikamaru. Shuhan then asks whom the man's mother is. The Hyuuga deems Shuhan trustworthy but to make sure, he allows Kyuubi chakra to form over himself, in four-tailed mode. Shuhan backs up, guarding. The Hyuuga states he won't hurt him, and says he can control up to four tails, but not higher. Hiroshi returns to his normal state. Shuhan comments that he knows someone much like him. They then head for Konoha, at Hiroshi's urging. Shuhan is worried about the barrior but Hiroshi comments that its more advanced than the days Shuhan claims to be from, but states that he has enough influence that no one will question Hiroshi if he brings Shuhan into Konoha. Shuhan asks if he's the 8th Hokage.The Hyuuga says he declined it in favor of leading Hyuuga Clan. He states that the next strongest Jounin in the village after him had gotten it, and that it wasn't one of his teamates. He adds that his teammates were Shikamachi Yamanaka Nara and Akihiko Uchiha. Shuhan is surprised and says he thought they were almost extinct. Hiroshi stated that no, their founder was Sasuke Uchiha, and he fixed it years ago. He mentioned of the great size of the Uchiha Clan. Hiroshi said its been around 100 years ago that he estimates its been sense Shuhan thinks he is from. Shuhan was worried and suggested that Uchiha were traitors to Konoha. Hiroshi punches Shuhan. Shuhan Apologizes. Hiroshi tells him never to insult the Uchiha and that they are almost there. Kai, Sojiro and Star Village Article Heading Category:Arc